Curiosidad
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Por azares del destino, Sasuke se encuentra con una chica furiosa, quien golpeaba con frustacion unos troncos de entrenamiento. Sintiendo curiosidad decide que quiere saber que era lo que tenia de esa manera a aquella chica tan atractiva. —Estas molesta — —Pu-pues si, supongo que si — Dedicado a: Viviana Miu.


_**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**_

 _ **Capitulo unico.**_

 **Notas del autor:** _Debo aclarar que este One-shot va dedicado a Viviana Miu, quien se lo gano al ser el comentario numero 300 de **Mi guardiana**. Gracias por leer mis historias y por dejar tus comentarios en ellas. Espero que esta pequeña historia te guste._

* * *

Se mofo libremente del asunto al ver la invitación de bodas encima de su cama. Tuvo la molestia de tomar dicha carta y desenvolver aquel espantoso listón rosa que la envolvía, dejando al descubierto el contenido de esta.

 ** _"Uzumaki Naruto_**

 ** _Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Tienen el honor de invitarte a su boda este sábado 18 de junio. La ceremonia será en el jardín de cerezos que esta cerca de la torre del Hokage a las 3:00 pm._**

 ** _Esperamos tu presencia, Uchiha Sasuke."_**

Arqueo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

Su amigo era tan estúpido. Y enserio, era tan estúpido que no se daba cuenta de que lo que realmente hacia Sakura era utilizarlo para olvidarse de el. Era tan ingenuo como un niño de cinco años, tanto que hasta no quería culparlo por su estupidez.

Miro nuevamente de soslayo la invitación y se dijo a si mismo que podría ir un rato para darle el pésame a Naruto y para hacer que Sakura se emocionara por su simple presencia.

Sin querer pensar mas en un tema de tan poca importancia para el, se limito a dejar la invitación donde estaba para seguidamente salir de la habitación que estaba ocupando en la mansión Uchiha. Se encontraba allí no por que quisiera, si no por que debido a que no tenia visto a donde mas ir por su interminable viaje por el mundo pensó en visitar la aldea que apenas y podía soportar. ¿Por qué iba a ella si solo le causaba dolores de culo? Simple, por que se lo prometió a Itachi. Le prometió cuidar la aldea que el tanto había protegido.

No haría que los sacrificios de su hermano fueran en vano. Aun así, de verdad le gustaría estar en otro lugar que no fuese ese.

— Maldición, Itachi. — gruño entre dientes sin buen humor mientras caminaba con rapidez entre los pasillos de la mansión hasta quedar fuera de esta. Pudo respirar con tranquilidad una vez que el aire fresco golpeo su cara. A veces pensaba con seriedad si en realidad el disfrutaba del masoquismo por seguir habitando esos recintos cada vez que llegaba a Konoha.

No. El no era masoquista, solo se estaba auto-castigando por haber matado a su hermano y por haber intentado destruir Konoha.

Cerro los ojos con cansancio y se dispuso a seguir su camino, el cual no tenia un rumbo fijo así que se dedico a caminar hacia donde sus pies quisieran guiarlo.

Camino por varios minutos, pasando por calles repletas de aldeanos que aun lo miraban con un miedo merecido, mientras otros lo miraban con admiración y respeto. Paso frente a la torre del Hokage, donde seguro Kakashi estaba dormido y Shikamaru haciendo todo el trabajo de este. Por ultimo sus pies lo guiaron hacia el bosque, donde pensó que seria bueno entrenar un rato ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Sus pies automáticamente dieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, inundándolo al instantes de muchos recuerdos. Casi quiso sonreír al recordar tantas cosas que había vivido ahí. Tantas estupideces que paso con sus dos estúpidos compañeros.

Rodo los ojos al recordar a Naruto siempre molestarse con su presencia y a Sakura queriéndose colgarse de su cuello siempre que lo miraba.

—Ambos tan estúpidos — se quito su capa negra, dejándolo solo en una camisa negra de mangas largas —, son tal para cual.— tiro la capa al verde y fresco césped. Miro fijamente los troncos de entrenamiento y se dispuso a golpearlos moderadamente, tratando de no destruirlos lo cual fue casi imposible.

Después de una hora de puro entrenamiento sin descanso, paro sintiendo como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cien y como mas de estas se escurría por su cuello y cuerpo.

Respiro profundamente, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tronar los huesos de su cuello, camino hacia donde estaba su capa y la tomo del suelo para ponerla nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Una vez terminado su trabajo comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

Durante el trayecto hacia las afueras de los campos de entrenamiento tuvo que pasar por el campo numero ocho, el cual no se hallaba muy lejos del numero siete. Aun caminando hacia su destino, escucho hacia los adentros el sonido de un jadeo femenino.

Alzo la ceja, mas con curiosidad que con preocupación.

Por inercia camino hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido. Extrañamente quería saber quien era la dueña de esos jadeos y gritos.

Atravesó un pequeño tramo de distancia hasta llegar directamente a el campo numero ocho. Oteo con su vista azabache todo el lugar, hasta que sus ojos captaron a la chica que estaba produciendo esos sonidos.

Hinata golpeaba una, y otra, y otra vez un tronco de entrenamiento, el cual se hallaba situado en medio de dos mas, los cuales estaban mallugados e inclinados debido a una larga y al parecer dolorosa sesión de entrenamiento.

Mientras Hinata seguía golpeando y desquitando su frustración contra el pobre tronco de madera, Sasuke solo estaba en el otro extremo del lugar, parado y observándola con una ceja alzada, tratando de hacer memoria. Conocía esos ojos y obviamente sabia que ella era una Hyuga. Gracias a que su flequillo se movía un poco debido a los golpes y al movimiento de su cuerpo, pudo ver que no tenia el sello de la segunda rama así que ella era de la primera rama.

Hizo un poco mas de memoria. Recordó vagamente a Hiashi, quien antiguamente fue uno de los amigo-rivales de su padre Fugaku. Que el recordara, su primogénita fue una niña, la cual nació hacia aproximadamente veinte años.

Oteo con la mirada a la Hyuga, posando sus ojos en cada curva de su cuerpo. Era demasiado atractiva muy bonita y aparentaba unos veinte años por lo mucho.

Rodo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando de ella.

Recordó la academia, recordó que en el fondo del salón siempre se sentaba una niña que acosaba con la mirada a Naruto.

Recordó la guerra... la chica que abofeteo a Naruto... recordó que Naruto le conto sobre una chica que casi muere al tratar de salvarlo...

Casi chasqueo los dedos.

— Hinata — pronuncio al aire una vez que recordó el dichoso nombre de la persona que aun se hallaba golpeando con furia el tronco.

¿Por qué estaba así?

Chasqueo la lengua y se dio una bofetada interna.

Eso no era de su incumbencia y tampoco era como si le importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer esa persona.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para irse lo mas lejos posible de ahí, la voz de la Hyuga lo detuvo.

—¿Uchiha-san? —pregunto con curiosidad Hinata, al ver comprender que el Uchiha había estado ahí parado un buen rato.

Sasuke llevo su mirada hacia Hinata, encontrándola agitada y sudorosa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

—Hyuga — dijo con simpleza, evitando los formalismos.

Hinata pestañeo al ver que si era quien estaba pensando. A simple vista no había podido reconocerlo pero cuando lo miro mas fijamente pudo ver que era Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Frunció sus labios al recordar al nombrado.

—Buenas tardes — hizo una breve inclinación —. Disculpe, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? —pregunto con curiosidad ya que nunca había visto a Sasuke en su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, además que era raro que estuviera ahí observándola de entre los arbustos.

Sasuke quiso responderle que no era de su incumbencia, pero en la situación en la que estaba no seria adecuado contestar eso, ya que el estaba en su territorio. —Pasaba por aquí solamente.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación.

—Supongo que a recordar viejos tiempos.

Sasuke alzo una ceja. —¿Viejos tiempos?— pregunto sorpresivamente en voz alta.

Hinata asintió con una leve sonrisa. — Con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san y Naruto-kun.

Lo que el menos quería era recordar viejos tiempos. El solo se hallaba viendo siempre hacia adelante, jamás hacia atrás.

Después de lo dicho por la Hyuga el solo quedo callado, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que la chica se removiera incomoda sobre donde estaba parada.

—¿D-d-dije algo malo?

Observo con deslizo su penetrante mirada hacia sus mallugadas manos. — Eres un poco violenta al entrenar.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que las mejillas de Hinata tomaran un color carmín para después esconder sus ensangrentadas manos tras su espalda.

— N-no es p-p-para tanto. —dijo, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. Claro que era para mucho ya que solo era un entrenamiento. No era necesario dañarse tanto por tan poco como lo era golpear un tronco.

Tal vez... fuese todo intencional. El estarse dañando de esa manera y sin parar, o tal vez no se daba cuenta de lo tonta que era al entrenar. Tal vez estaba furiosa, y lo decía por experiencia ahora que recordaba las tardes en las que entrenaba duro para ser mas fuerte que Itachi. Siempre terminaba con grandes heridas.

No es que el fuera un metiche pero... de verdad le causaba una gran curiosidad saber lo que le pasaba a la chica.

Quiso darse la vuelta e irse sin decir una palabra, pero algo lo obligaba a quedarse. Algo dentro de el le gritaba que le preguntara por que se encontraba así.

Bufo llamando la atención de la Hyuga, la cual se sobre salto ante el sonido que produjo el azabache.

Habia sonado como ¿fastidio?

Boqueo un par de veces. —¿Pasa algo? — pregunto preocupada.

Sasuke alzo la vista, topándose con los ojos perlados de la chica.

Sin poder evitarlo Hinata se ruborizo un poco, no estando acostumbrada a que las personas la miraran tan fijamente y menos a los ojos. Además, Sasuke tenia una mirada muy pesada y difícil de comprender. También estaba el hecho de que Sasuke era un chico, y un chico muy guapo.

Quiso golpearse por estar pensando eso en esos momentos.

— Estas molesta — afirmo directamente y sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Hinata pestañeo confundida por la pregunta. Después abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Cómo sabia que estaba molesta?

— P-pues, si. Supongo que si.

Sasuke asintió y cerro los ojos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, nuevamente miro a Hinata.— ¿Por qué Naruto se casa? —pregunto luego de pensar un poco y de recordar la boda de su estupido amigo.

La boca de Hinata se frunció. ¿Qué acaso era algún tipo de brujo o algo parecido?

Suspiro fuertemente y bajo la mirada. —Si.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente y satisfecho al ser que su curiosidad había sido saciada. Sabiendo que no era saludable para su mente estar tan cerca de ella, dio la vuelta y justo cuando iba a desaparecer de ahí, la voz de Hinata lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Cuando me mandaron la invitación me sorprendí mucho al ser que ellos jamás anunciaron un noviazgo y... pensé que estaría destrozada al saber todo esto pero resulto que no —apretó sus manos —. Pensé que estaría llorando sobre mi cama cuando leí la invitación de boda. Pensé que estaría muy, pero muy triste...en vez de eso solo sentí indiferencia y hasta un poco de felicidad por Naruto —soltó una leve risilla—. Estoy molesta por que no puedo creer que mi amor por Naruto, ese que duro mas de quince años, se esfumara de la noche a la mañana. Hace unos días estaba segura de que amaba a Naruto pero ahora... —tenso la mandíbula y bajo la cabeza, sin poder seguir hablando.

Sasuke proceso con rapidez la información. Después de unos segundos buscándole alguna explicación al enojo de la Hyuga, alzo una ceja y por inercia se acerco mas hacia donde estaba la chica.

— Entonces, ¿quieres que te duela que Naruto se case? — pestañeo confundido.— ¿Eres masoquista?

Hinata negó rápidamente y miro a Sasuke con los ojos lagrimosos.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos un par de segundos y después trago saliva.

—Estoy molesta por que pensé que lo amaba... dure años amándolo y ahora... ahora ya no estoy segura de saber lo que es amar.

—Pff — hizo un sonido con los labios, llamando la atención de Hinata — El amor es para débiles. No lo necesitas.

Hinata sonrió débilmente y miro al suelo. —¿No fue el amor hacia sus padres lo que lo impulso a matar a Itachi-san? Oh, ¿no fue el amor que le tiene a Itachi-san lo que lo mantiene aquí a pesar de no querer estarlo?

Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado. Lentamente frunció el ceño. —El amor es debilidad.

—El amor te hace fuerte — alzo la mirada y le sonrió con calidez. Para Sasuke esa había sido la sonrisa mas sincera que había visto en muchos años —. El amor hizo que usted se hiciera fuerte.

—El odio. — contesto con terquedad, hastiado por la pequeña disputa. Se cruzo de brazos y miro retante a la Hyuga, estando seguro de que había ganado esa jugada. Grande fue su decepción al escuchar una risilla de Hinata. Se maldijo al sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago.

—Cuando usted ame a una chica, se enterara de lo que estoy hablando. — dijo estando segura de sus palabras.

Sasuke bufo nuevamente y se cruzo de brazos. —Jamás pasara eso.

—Como diga Uchiha-san. — rio nuevamente, tapando con delicadeza sus labios.

—Sasuke —

Hinata pestañeo confundida y lo miro directamente, haciendo que el de inmediato retirara su mirada de ella.

—Deja el Uchiha y el san. Solo Sasuke. — explico con incomodidad. Ahora que lo oía mejor, no le gustaba como se oía el Uchiha-san salir de los labios de la azabache.

—Oh — exclamo la Hyuga —, de acuerdo. —contesto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió conforme y deslizo su mirada hacia los troncos dañados. Si que habían recibido una paliza. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta que le hiso Hinata.

—¿Iras a la boda de Naruto-kun? — pregunto de repente, mas por romper el hielo que por otra cosa.

El azabache lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. — Estaba pensando en ir un rato. ¿Tu iras?

Hinata alzo sus hombros. —Justo pensaba lo mismo.

Sasuke asintió. Disimuladamente la miro de reojo y no pudo mas que sentir nuevamente un cosquilleo en su abdomen. Era realmente raro sentir eso... ¿había comido algo echado a perder?

—¿Vamos juntos? —pregunto repentinamente, sobresaltando a Hinata por la forma tan directa en la que lo había preguntado.

—Y-yo... ¿ju-ju-juntos? — pregunto para comprobar que sus oídos estuvieran escuchando bien.

El Uchiha asintió. —Si, después podríamos ir a entrenar. — alzo sus hombros y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Uchiha Sasuke le estaba pidiendo una cita indirectamente?

Trago saliva mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba tal cual una tetera de te.

—Pu-pues me parece buena idea... —se rasco una mejilla mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

— Paso por ti entonces — aviso dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

— ¡S-s-si!— alcanzo a contestar antes de verlo desaparecer completamente de su rango de visión.

Llevo sus manos hacia su corazón, el cual latía alocado. Sonrió temblorosamente mientras su rostro tomaba color de nuevo.

Esa iba a ser su primera cita y era con quien menos esperaba.

—Es lindo...— susurro al viento al recordar su rostro — Pensé que seria mas hosco.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke que aun se hallaba caminando hacia el recinto Uchiha, solo estaba pensando que probablemente el cosquilleo en su estomago no era por malestar estomacal.

* * *

Cuando el sábado llego, nadie pudo esperarse ver a Sasuke e Hinata llegar juntos y menos que estos pasaran todo el resto de la ceremonia y fiesta acompañándose el uno al otro. Mas raro fue cuando un rato después los dos chicos habían desaparecido del lugar. Pero, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se callera de sus sillas fue cuando unos meses después, ambos habían confirmado ser novios oficialmente.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Sasuke le pido matrimonio a Hinata una vez cumplido un año de novios y menos que un año después de eso anunciaran que iban a tener a su primer hijo.

Después de todo, Sasuke comprobó que el amor si hace fuerte a las personas y Hinata pudo comprobar lo que se siente el verdadero amor.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
